Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved
by awriterofthings
Summary: Prompt: "Chloe and Beca's first unexpected kiss."


**Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved**

Chloe and Beca were having a sleepover much to Beca's disapproval. Chloe kept asking and Beca kept saying no until she was suddenly saying yes. Chloe got her to say yes to doing a lot of things she wouldn't normally do.

So there she was in Chloe's room... on her bed... lying beside the redhead. Beca on her back and Chloe beside her on her stomach.

"I think Jesse likes you," Chloe said, changing the subject from it's previous topic of music.

Beca sighed. "I know he likes me. I'm just not into him. I thought maybe I could be but the feelings just aren't there."

"Do you like anyone?" Chloe asked out of curiosity.

Beca rolled her eyes. "We're not talking about girly crap like that. That was my one stipulation to this whole stupid thing, remember?"

"Right," Chloe all but pouted. "Sorry."

Beca couldn't stand the look of hurt she had caused on the redhead's face because of her bad attitude. "Hey, sorry. I'm no good at sharing things about myself. I didn't mean to be a bitch."

Chloe shrugged it off. "It's fine. I get it. I don't mean to push. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me."

Beca found herself smiling at the older girl. "You're not pushing." She had come to realize that Chloe always set things up but let Beca finish them when she was ready. For example, two weeks ago Chloe asked Beca about her parents and Beca hadn't wanted to talk about it then, but a few days later she was spilling her guts to the redhead. Beca decided to at least meet Chloe in the middle with this one. "I do like someone."

Chloe brightened at Beca's willingness to share. "I hear a but in there."

"But they're way out of my league."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I just know."

Chloe moved so that she was lying on her side facing Beca. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're beautiful, funny, smart and you're amazing company."

Beca turned so that she was mirroring Chloe. "Are you serious?"

"No, not at all," Chloe said, sarcastically. "Yes, I'm serious. You're great, Beca. Anyone would be lucky to date you. So who is it?"

Beca's groaned in annoyance. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because it's personal," Beca stated, hoping Chloe would let it go.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. You should ask whoever it is out, though."

Beca arched an eyebrow. "Why would I do something ridiculous like that?" The brunette really wasn't in the business of embarrassing herself so there was no way she would be asking her crush out.

"Because you won't know if this person likes you back unless you do something about it," Chloe stated.

"They don't feel the same," Beca assured the redhead.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"That isn't sure."

Beca groaned. "Why are you being so adamant about this?"

"Because you deserve to be happy, Beca. If there's someone out there that makes you feel that way, then you should tell them."

"And if they end up not feeling the same way?"

"Then they're stupid and you're too good for them anyway."

Beca smiled. "Is that how that works?"

Chloe nodded. "So are we in agreement? You'll do something about this crush of yours?"

"Chloe I can't," Beca said. "It's easy in theory but..."

"But what?"

"You don't understand."

"Then enligh-." Before Chloe could finish her sentence, Beca's lips were on hers. It was a soft kiss that ended as soon as it had started. "Oh," Chloe breathed out.

Beca searched Chloe's eyes to determine if she should be fleeing or not. "Do you understand what that kiss meant?" Beca asked, softly.

Chloe smiled. "That you like me? ... or maybe you just wanted to shut me up."

"No, that was just a bonus."

Chloe playfully hit the brunette. "You sure know how to win a girl over."

Beca took Chloe's calm attitude as a good sign. "So to be clear, I like you, Chloe... a lot."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's hip and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. "I think I got that part," Chloe said against Beca's lips.

Beca smiled into the kiss, glad that she had taken Chloe's advice.


End file.
